


personnel files

by Fatale (femme)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, does this mean you'd give me a kidney or something?" Neal asked, smiling brightly.</p><p>"I don't think that's how it works, Neal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	personnel files

Personnel files  
Gen  
WC: 761

Peter hated paperwork, especially useless paperwork, like updating his FBI personnel files. He scanned over the paper to make sure everything was correct. Spouse: Elizabeth Burke, Emergency Contact: Elizabeth Burke. Everything looked okay. He signed at the bottom and slipped in into the outgoing stack for Diana to take care of later.

He leaned back in his chair and scanned the room below. His eyes rested on Neal, leaning over Jones' desk, whispering conspiratorially in his ear. Probably not about anything illegal, since Jones was smiling.

Well. If Neal had time to gossip, it must mean he was done with the two case files he'd given him to look over earlier. Might as well take a lunch break.

He crossed the bullpen and leaned against Neal's desk, curious how long it would take him to stop gossiping and get back to his own desk.

His eyes skimmed over the closed files on his desk and the scattered array of knick knacks. For all of Neal's _I must be ready to flee at any moment!_ bravado, he had a way of collecting a lot of _crap_. His eyes rested on Neal's completed contact info sheet. Specifically, his In Case of Emergency Contact. NONE, Neal had written. Peter felt his chest tighten in a way he didn't want to examine too closely.

Without giving himself time to think, Peter leaned across the desk and crossed out Neal's writing and put his own name down.

He looked up to see Neal standing over him, a strange, unreadable look on his face, which he got when something caught him by surprise.

"Please don't read too much into this," Peter said quickly.

"So, does this mean you'd give me a kidney or something?" Neal asked, smiling brightly.

"I don't think that's how it works, Neal."

Neal’s eyes widened. "In theory, if I needed a kidney-"

"I'd have to think about it."

"Peter," Neal said, smile slipping off his face. "Your buddy Neal has no kidneys, you have a spare-"

"You've never called us _buddies_ before."

"I've never needed a theoretical kidney before," Neal pointed out reasonably. "You have an extra. Why are you being so greedy?"

Peter couldn’t believe it, Neal actually looked sort of mad. "Why are we even talking about this? You have two perfectly fine kidneys."

"Peter," Neal implored softly, like the fabled kidneys really mattered to him.

"I don't know," Peter said finally, pressing his lips together in the way that he did to hide the fact that he was amused. "I'd still have to think about it."

"I hate you," Neal said, narrowing his eyes.

Peter raised his eyebrows. "That's not the way to get my kidney. No kidneys for you."

"So much hate. So, so much hate," Neal continued.

"Maybe I'd give it to you, in theory," Peter said finally, stressing the last part very carefully.

Neal smiled, and he looked so damn happy that Peter let himself be charmed in the way that he always seemed to when it came to Neal. "Want to go grab a bite to eat?" Neal said. He slid his hat off the desk, did that little hat flip before putting it on, and Peter felt a stupid stab of jealousy at how ridiculously elegant Neal made everything look, then thought about his paperwork, full of blank spaces and NONEs, and felt ashamed of himself.

"Sounds good," Peter said.

"I get to pick the place?"

"Sure," Peter said. "Just not the sushi place."

"You love the sushi place."

"I hate the sushi place, I just let you badger me into going at least once a week."

"Soooo, sushi," Neal said, blue eyes wide and innocent in a way Peter didn't believe for a second.

Peter sighed, "Sure. Sushi. Sounds great."

Peter wondered how this day would end, wondered if Neal was going to let him get a California Roll or make him try that nasty fugu again, wondered if the sushi place was actually a high-class ring of organ thieves and Peter would wake up hours later in an ice bath and one organ lighter. No, Neal didn't have a lot of lines he wouldn't cross, but Peter thought his organs were probably safe with Neal. Most likely.

There were five hours left in the work day and one never knew where the day would lead Neal Caffrey.

"Sushi, a kidney, I'm doing great today," Neal said happily.

"I pretty much regret this entire conversation already," Peter said, and patted his flanks for reassurance a couple of times, then followed Neal out the door.

 

end.


End file.
